


Forgiveness

by Mark_Anthony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ask and you shall recive, Christianity, Comfort/Angst, Forgive Me, Forgivness, God Loves You, God is good, Other, Religion, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Anthony/pseuds/Mark_Anthony
Summary: "For God sent not his Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through him might be saved." John 3:17When I didn't love myself, you loved me first. No matter what I did or said, you always loved me.Why? Why?





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote one day because I was bored and sad.

As I walked into the church, I felt at ease. As if I was entering a loving embrace. Whose arms belonged to an old familiar friend. I walked down the aisle and sat down in the 4th row from the altar. As I looked, there I saw him.

King of kings. Savior of man. Son of God.

There he was, hanging on a cross above the Altar. The perfect lamb sacrificed for the sins of man. "Why?" I questioned myself at times. "Why would you, oh, God Almighty, sacrifice yourself to save us? Us, cruel and vile creatures." I knew the answer. And it humbled me to no end. 

"For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life."

How is it possible for a God, such as Him, to love us? We are nothing compared to him. I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

"Great is Thou, Oh God Almighty. Merciful is Thou, God of Israel. Little am I, God of David. Humble am I, God of Kings. Sorry, am I, God of Heaven. For Thou holdest the final judgment upon me. And before Thee, God of Job, do I humble myself and beg for your forgiveness. For you, and only you, know of my sins. Great is your name, God of Joshua." 

A single tear fell from my eye. As the sorrow and anguish filled my thoughts, I could feel a bright and warm presence beside me. As if telling me that everything will be okay.

"God... What have I done? Why have I done it? God... My eternal father... Forgive me."

"For God sent not his Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through him might be saved."

"My son, I will always forgive you. For you are my child. My son. Nothing will break my love for you. Even if you curse my name until your dying day, I will still love you." Those words, as if made of honey, were sweet to my ears. Though I should feel happiness at those words, I only felt sorrow.

"Great is Thou, little am I. Even though I ask for forgiveness, I do not deserve it. I do not deserve, nor do I understand why you love me. A good for nothing excuse of a human being." I turned my head in shame, as I knew my words were true. But the presence beside me felt otherwise.

"You are my child. My son. Does a father need a reason to love his child? And does the child need to understand why? Hear my words, I am YOUR father, and you are MY child. And my love for you is endless."

Tears rolled down my face at His words. And He's right. He's always right, isn't He?

"Always know, my son, I will always be with you, I will always forgive you and I always love you."

And with that, I felt the presence kiss my forehead and slowly disappear. I looked from the pew and I saw that the church was filled with light. Bright and hopeful. I wiped my face of the fallen tears and smiled.

"Great is Thou... Forgiven am I."

I stood from the pew and bowed my head slightly to the altar. "Thank you... Father." I smiled and walked to the church doors.

"For I am your Father and you are my child. And I will always love you."

Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really religious per say, but I was. I'm not an atheist but more like an in between, if that makes sense. 
> 
> I don't believe it, but I also don't disbelieve it. I don't know, its tough for me. Okay, got to go bye!


End file.
